


SunDae Drabbles

by kitkat2099



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Contest Entry, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat2099/pseuds/kitkat2099
Summary: These were written back in October for a contest on AFF,  Though I may in the future put other drabble contest entries here also.
 
*cross-posted on AFF





	1. Your Smile

Week one Prompt

**"I like your eyes full of me, it hides the dark times and wounds." - APink, "Only One"**

Length requirement

**Length = 500 words, no more, no less**

* * *

                As they sat on the couch watched a movie Youngbae couldn’t help but stare at Daesung, or at his eyes rather.  It had become a habit of his.  Staring and looking deeply into the other’s eyes before saying something to prompt the younger to break into the smile he loved, or better yet laughter, causing Daesung’s eyes to become completely lost in tiny adorable crescents.

                There was a time when Youngbae feared that Daesung’s smile would never return.  It had hurt him to see his bandmate, his dongsaeng, suffer that way.  It hurt the whole group.  Daesung was their smiling angel, and for months it seemed his smile would never return.  He was glad that time was over and even more glad that the group’s bond as a whole seemed to be strengthened.  What made Youngbae the happiest though was the effect on his relationship with Daesung.

_             “_ _I don’t want to hide my feelings for you anymore hyung,” Daesung whispered as he leaned forward pressing his forehead to Youngbae’s, looking into his eyes briefly before closing them as he continued to speak.  “I love you.   I mean I am in love with you.  I… I hope you are okay with that._

_“So much has happened with our group, and I want to start this new beginning, this new start, fresh.  Without any more secrets,” Daesung continued talking.  Youngbae feared if he didn’t stop him soon that Daesung might never stop his stream of nervous words._

_Chuckling to himself, Youngbae took action, kissing the other full on the mouth, effectively stopping Daesung’s babbling and confirming his mutual feelings at the same time._

                Daesung looked away from the movie to look back at his hyung, who was still eyeing him closely.  “Is everything okay, Babe?  You are staring,” he questioned, though he already knew what the response would be.

                “I am fine Daesung-ah, can I not just look at you?” Youngbae replied, grasping the hand that was placed on his leg and lacing his fingers to fill the spaces in between.  He looked down at their joined hands and placed his other hand on top as he looked up and looked into his boyfriend’s beautiful smiling eyes.  He couldn’t help but smile and was pleased to be rewarded with the smile he had been waiting for.  It made his heart skip a beat, without fail, every time.

                Daesung turned and faced the smaller man next to him.  “You know, Hyung.  As sly as you think you are, I have figured out this routine of yours, many years ago.”  He couldn’t help but laugh at the surprised look he was gifted with.  “I don’t mind though.  Just being with you makes me smile, and smiling at you gives me the greatest reward.”

                “And what might that be?” Youngbae asked.

                Daesung placed his free hand on the elder man’s cheek as he replied.  “I get to see you, smiling back at me, and if that isn’t reward enough, then I don’t know what is.”


	2. Lessons of You

Week one Prompt

**"I like your eyes full of me, it hides the dark times and wounds." - APink, "Only One"**

Length requirement

**Length = 500 words, no more, no less**

* * *

                As they sat on the couch watched a movie Youngbae couldn’t help but stare at Daesung, or at his eyes rather.  It had become a habit of his.  Staring and looking deeply into the other’s eyes before saying something to prompt the younger to break into the smile he loved, or better yet laughter, causing Daesung’s eyes to become completely lost in tiny adorable crescents.

                There was a time when Youngbae feared that Daesung’s smile would never return.  It had hurt him to see his bandmate, his dongsaeng, suffer that way.  It hurt the whole group.  Daesung was their smiling angel, and for months it seemed his smile would never return.  He was glad that time was over and even more glad that the group’s bond as a whole seemed to be strengthened.  What made Youngbae the happiest though was the effect on his relationship with Daesung.

_             “_ _I don’t want to hide my feelings for you anymore hyung,” Daesung whispered as he leaned forward pressing his forehead to Youngbae’s, looking into his eyes briefly before closing them as he continued to speak.  “I love you.   I mean I am in love with you.  I… I hope you are okay with that._

_“So much has happened with our group, and I want to start this new beginning, this new start, fresh.  Without any more secrets,” Daesung continued talking.  Youngbae feared if he didn’t stop him soon that Daesung might never stop his stream of nervous words._

_Chuckling to himself, Youngbae took action, kissing the other full on the mouth, effectively stopping Daesung’s babbling and confirming his mutual feelings at the same time._

                Daesung looked away from the movie to look back at his hyung, who was still eyeing him closely.  “Is everything okay, Babe?  You are staring,” he questioned, though he already knew what the response would be.

                “I am fine Daesung-ah, can I not just look at you?” Youngbae replied, grasping the hand that was placed on his leg and lacing his fingers to fill the spaces in between.  He looked down at their joined hands and placed his other hand on top as he looked up and looked into his boyfriend’s beautiful smiling eyes.  He couldn’t help but smile and was pleased to be rewarded with the smile he had been waiting for.  It made his heart skip a beat, without fail, every time.

                Daesung turned and faced the smaller man next to him.  “You know, Hyung.  As sly as you think you are, I have figured out this routine of yours, many years ago.”  He couldn’t help but laugh at the surprised look he was gifted with.  “I don’t mind though.  Just being with you makes me smile, and smiling at you gives me the greatest reward.”

                “And what might that be?” Youngbae asked.

                Daesung placed his free hand on the elder man’s cheek as he replied.  “I get to see you, smiling back at me, and if that isn’t reward enough, then I don’t know what is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week, I refrained from mentioning idol names because most were not really into BigBang or SunDae and it made them unsure of the story. So I just left it out. But, the story is still my SunDae babies, and if you know them well enough you can tell who is who and that it was them. If you can't tell, The story is told from Youngbae's POV


	3. Dosirak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dosirak is a korean lunchbox, similar to a bento

Week 3 Prompt

**"I can't take this anymore**

**I keep getting deeper and deeper**

**Let me breathe."**

**\- Infinite, "Air"**

Length requirement

**Length = 250 words, no more, no less**

 

* * *

                I saw you sitting at the table having already purchased and eaten your lunch and my heart dropped a little.  You know I always bring you a lunchbox.  I sat down across from you and pushed the carefully packed lunch in your direction anyway.  The frown you gave me made my heart drop.

                “You don’t have to keep making these,” you said as you pushed it back towards me.   “I don’t need them.  I can get my own lunch, hyung.”

                “You don’t have to eat it now, but I made it for you, take it to eat later then,” I replied with a small but hopeful smile. I could only sit and watch as you got up and walked away leaving the meal I packed you with so much care, leaving me without a single glance back.

                I let you go, gave you the space you desired.  I didn’t realize that my love had become so smothering to you.  I only watched as you moved on and lived your life without me.  Until the day you knocked on my door.

                I didn’t know what to do, so I just stood there, frozen and unsure.  Then the texts from you started to come through on my phone.

-Please let me in.

-I know you are there.

-“I’m sorry, Jagiya.

-Can you ever forgive me?

-I miss you.

-I still love you.

                My head is spinning. I don’t know what to do.  Am I still to hurt to let you back in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1--Alternate ending, fresh from the cutting room floor. After debating for what seemed forever in my mind, you were still there, waiting for me to reply. I decided, my mouth set in a grim line as I opened the door for you and saw your hopeful yet sorrowful smile. “Hello, Daesung-ah, come in.” ---- But it really seemed better with the more open and unsure ending *sigh*
> 
> 2--As for week 2, I again refrained from mentioning names, but this is intended to be Dae and YB. It is told from YB's POV. Didn't like making Dae the bad guy either.. but it happens.


	4. Trick or Treat

Week 4 Prompt-

**Choose 1 or more of the following themes:**

**Autumn**

**Candy**

**Halloween**

Length requirement-

**No more than 500 words**

 

* * *

                Daesung couldn’t help but smile at the pair in front of him.  How could he not?  The sight of his husband with children was one that could bring cheer to anyone’s day.  There was just something about how being with kids put light in his face and brought brightness to his being.  It was a truly heartwarming sight to behold.  Dae counted himself lucky that he got to witness it every day.  He continued to watch the pair, and couldn’t help but laugh as the little girl, fluffed her tutu dress and twirled around, dislodging her tiara into her eyes. 

                “Appa!”  The five year old fussed at the father who was kneeling in front of her.  “Daddy didn’t put enough clips to hold it in,” she further declared handing the headpiece to Youngbae so that he could attach it properly.  “You do it please?  I don’t want it to fall off tonight.”

                “Your wish is my command, my princess,” the man answered with a sweeping bow, garnering giggles from both his little girl and his love.  Tonight was a big night for his little angel and he wanted her to enjoy it. They chose this time of year for their visit to the States so that she could experience her first time trick or treating. Bae wasn’t sure who was more excited, his daughter or himself. 

                Daesung and Youngbae had never gone trick or treating as kids, Halloween really only just having reached Korea in the last few years.  But they had both watched it on television with the American shows they had seen growing up.  It looked like such fun.  Now they would get to experience it through their own child’s eyes.

                Youngbae finished reaffixing the small sparkly tiara upon his daughter’s head and handed her a jack-o-lantern shaped bucket.  Dae beamed even wider, his heart feeling like it might burst out of his chest, as he watched her reach up and take Bae’s hand in her own small one.  She looked back and called out to him as they headed for the door.  “Are you coming Daddy?”

                Daesung quickly stood from his seat to follow along behind them.  “I wouldn’t miss it for the world sweetheart.”


End file.
